


Team Machine Vacation

by Kastilo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastilo/pseuds/Kastilo
Summary: Years after the events of the Samaritan uprising and fall, Team Machine decides to kick back, relax, and take a vacation on an island nation in the Atlantic. Lots of Fluff with overarching plots (which are light) and a bit of sexual flirting from Root... a lot of it from Root, and some from John too.This starts in an alternative Universe where all members of Team Machine is alive and well. The date starts off in 2026, along with it having anthropomorphic characters (because fanfiction)





	Team Machine Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Currently wrote this at like 3 am because my mind won't let me sleep, this is mostly exposition, sooo enjoy!

The sun stood high over the skyline of the city, buildings reflecting the golden rays from the star. The buildings cast their shade down onto the city, which moved to no end in all directions. And with it all, a chatter rung out, invisible to the inhabitants below. A lone camera in the street corner stared at the never ending sea of civilians before it. The citizens not even glancing at it's direction as an inaudible chatter continued. In the camera, and every other thing, was it. It always was there, watching everyone, at all times, listening in to everything at once. Everyone in it's eyes had a white square, except 3 figures in a cafe, One with a pure yellow square, and two with yellow cornered squares with black dotted lines. Surrounding them was a group of 6 people, and one dog. It knew them, they knew _her_. The focus of her stayed to the camera showing them  
"So, Glasses, care to tell us when we can take a vacation from the numbers you guys keep receiving," Fusco said as the rest of the group talked among themselves, picking up a donut from the table before taking a bite out of it, earning a glance from Finch, who sipped from the glass containing an amber liquid in his hands.  
"You can always take a vacation if you feel you need it Detective," He replied, Fusco's frown lowering along with his eyebrows.   
"Not everyone has a bank account with a billion in it Glasses, I meant you booking us all a trip somewhere. Call it team bonding or somethin'," Fusco said, a look from Root following it, Finch looking over to Root and back to Fusco, sighing.  
"Need I remind you Detective, we can not leave the numbers unattended," Finch said, putting his glass down. By then, the groups' collective eyes were on Finch, who remained in his current position.  
"Well Harry, I'm sure she has thought of everything, maybe one of her auxiliary groups could handle our work load here," Root said, Finch shooting her a glare finishing her sentence.  
"The Machine made those groups to handle their own missions, not our own while we go have fun," Finch said voice becoming lower than normal.  
"I'm in agreement with Finch here, I just can't leave work in the homicide department to go on some vacation," Carter said drinking some of her coffee and a nod from Finch.  
"Come on Joss, we both know you have plenty of vacation days to use from here till retirement," Fusco said, Carter looking at him.  
"Plus Shaw and I could use some time to ourselves, and no way we'll get that here with numbers interrupting our fun time," Root said, Shaw sitting in silence and eating a donut with no reaction.  
"Mr. Reese please back me up on this," Finch said to which the ex-CIA stayed stone faced.  
"Well Finch, maybe a few vacation days couldn't hurt," Reese replied, Root and Fusco smiling, and Finch looking down at his drink sighing more.  
"I'll see what I can do about getting ourselves a flight and accommodations," Finch said ",However I still do not know where we are going"  
"How about that island nation in the middle of the Atlantic?," Carter said  
"Traveling to a nation which rose from armed conflict? Is that really such a good idea?," Finch shot back, Root smiling to him.  
"All nations are born in conflict Harry, plus it would be fun to go somewhere new," Root said shooting up with her hand on Shaw's upper arm ",Well I'd love to stay and talk more, but Shaw and I have to start packing. Come on Sweetie let's go"   
Shaw grumbled something inaudible and picked up her donut, continuing to munch upon it as they left out of the store. The remaining 4 stayed in their seats before Carter picked up her voice.  
"Hey Finch, anyway I could bring Taylor along with us on this trip?," She said, Fusco picking up next.  
"Same with my kid, I don't trust him here alone," Fusco said, Finch looking back to them.  
"I will keep that in mind you two," Finch said as the two Detectives nodded and left the table, now only Finch and Reese left.  
"I thought you would have had my back on this Mr. Reese" Finch said while looking at the other male.  
"I had your back in mind, a vacation would probably help you Finch"


End file.
